


How's it Hanging?

by Springmagpies



Series: A Distraction From Math Series [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Fitz and Daisy were working on a project. But, as Daisy gets over excited to test it out, Fitz finds himself in a bit of a situation.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: A Distraction From Math Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516070
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	How's it Hanging?

**Author's Note:**

> It's countdown y'all!! Aah! I'm really excited if you couldn't tell. Anyway, this is part of the AoS Countdown to Season 7. High School AU was one of the options so you know I had to return to one of my favorite series. Enjoy!

Fitz and Daisy were working on a project. They had started the summer doing countless activities, spending time outside, and acting as teenagers should. However, as the weeks wore on their list of things to do got shorter and shorter until they spent the majority of the time sitting in Daisy’s room mindlessly chatting as they scrolled through their phones. Soon, that too got boring and they decided enough was enough. And so began their project: their quest for the perfect prank. Or, as they called it, “Project Up Dog.”

“That way, when people ask about it they’ll have to ask what’s up dog,” Daisy said. Fitz had thought it was funny so they kept it. 

They had started building the prototype in the front entryway of the house. The Coulson family didn’t have many guests over apart from Fitz--who at this point no longer really counted as such--and so they figured it wouldn’t be in the way. The mechanisms for the prank were all operated wirelessly and were attached to the railing used to guard the indoor balcony that looked over the entryway. Fitz had assured it could handle both the weight of the mechanism and the weight of the person being pranked. It had taken them a few days, but Fitz was finally confident with the main part of the mechanism, sure that it was functional. The other half needed further work, but the central rig was ready to roll. Finishing up the last bits of wiring, he showed the remote proudly to Daisy. 

“So, we just lay the rope right here,” he said, placing the loop of rope on the ground. 

“And the victim steps in,” Daisy said, rolling her hand in a gesture for him to continue.

“Yes, like so.” He stepped into the loop. “And then, from our eagle’s nest, we see that they are in position and just hit the top button and it’ll pull the person right up. And because of the amount of air pressure, it shouldn’t cause any harm to the person being lifted.”

Daisy took the remote he handed her, turning it over in her hand. “Fitz, you are seriously a genius,” she said, clapping him on the back. “You’ll be an engineer in no time.”

He smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck as Daisy observed the remote.

“So, you just click this button here?” she asked, her thumb hovering over the large red circle at the top of the remote. 

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t--”

Whatever warning Fitz had been about to utter, Daisy did not wait to hear it. Instead, she pressed the button down firmly and looked up to see the mechanism work. Still standing in the loop, the rope tightened around Fitz’s ankles and began coiling on the pulley. 

“Ah, Daisy! Shit!” Fitz yelled as he was pulled across the hardwood floors before being completely lifted off the ground. 

“Oh my god,” Daisy cried, though she didn’t sound very concerned. Instead, she just began laughing hysterically as Fitz hovered upside down a few inches off the ground. His fingers barely brushed the floor. 

Fitz sighed loudly, his shirt falling down his chest and partly into his face. “I was going to tell you that it was active,” he huffed. 

“I’m sorry,” she laughed. “I got excited! But, hey it works!”

“Obviously!” 

“Hey, that was supposed to make you feel better. You know, a positive,” she said, still trying to contain her giggles.

“Well, I’m positive that right now it doesn’t make me feel better at all.”

His statement only caused her to laugh even more and she actually fell on the ground. “Okay okay,” she said finally, holding a stitch in her side, “Lemme just get you down.”

She stood up and pressed the bottom button on the remote, assuming it was the release mechanism. However, the button simply sounded off a dull click, leaving Fitz still hanging by his ankles.

“It’s not working,” she said, hitting the side of the remote after trying the button again.

“Of course it isn't. I haven’t bloody hooked up the release mechanism yet!”

“Oh. That’s not great.”

“Daisy!”

She held her hands up, the remote still tucked in the crook of her thumb. “Okay! I’ll just cut you down.”

“Hurry. The blood’s starting to rush to my head.”

Tapping Fitz on the leg--his calf was at her shoulder--Daisy turned on her heel to make her way to the kitchen. However, she had to turn around quickly at the sound of the front door opening. 

Standing in the frame of the front door was Daisy’s mom, Melinda, a container of take-out in her hands and a passive expression on her face. The only sign of disapproval was the slight wrinkle that formed at the corner of her mouth.

“Hey mom,” Daisy said brightly, her arms going out to either side like she was about to do jazz hands. 

“Hi, Mrs. May-Coulson,” Fitz said, still swinging.

“Hi, Fitz.”

Just behind Melinda came Daisy’s father, Phil. He peeked over his wife’s shoulder, assessing the situation before grinning widely.

“Why’s Fitz hanging from the ceiling? You guys forming the Scooby Gang or something?”

Melinda gave Phil a sharp look before turning back to her daughter. “Daisy, get Fitz down before he turns purple. And then the two of you will explain why you built a trap in our front entryway.”

“Yes, mom,” Daisy said, stocking off to the kitchen for a knife. Melinda followed her daughter, observing the mechanism as she did. If Daisy had been looking, she would have seen quite a bit of interest and pride on her mother’s face.

Meanwhile, Phil came to kneel by Fitz. “Hey, bud,” he said, turning his head slightly to one side. “How’s it hangin’?” 

Feeling in much better spirits now that he would soon be let down, Fitz just snorted. “It’s great, sir. I’m having a blast. I feel my heartbeat in my nose.”

“Well, once you explain yourself to Mel, you need to show me how this all works.”

Fitz grinned. “Absolutely.”


End file.
